


Warmth

by Rquartzz



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Kyle being dumb and gay, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sleepovers, Swearing, all fluff lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rquartzz/pseuds/Rquartzz
Summary: Now, it was 3 AM, and Kyle couldn't sleep primarily due to two reasons; The light of the moon was hitting Cartman's face perfectly, and the fat bastard forgot to give him a blanket.(Some Kyman pre-relationship fluff for my fellow Kyman Nation members)
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! <3

Kyle should have expected it, really. 

It was another typical Friday night in South County. While most other teens went out to drown their anxieties about exams and homework in liquor at one of Clyde's parties, Kyle opted to stay home and watch whatever new documentaries aired on Netflix and snack on leftover latkes that his mom would make a few nights before for dinner. 

Of course, his anti-semitistic friend disagreed with his choices. 

Kyle didn't know where to file Cartman's name in terms of relationship and bond. From day one of knowing Cartman, Kyle knew that he was different. The chubby brunette did NOT take criticism in ANY dosage or amount (primarily about his weight, which had slowly withered away after 5th grade or so, leaving a slightly larger-than-average 5'10 asshole by 10th grade), and with any sort of force placed on him, he would quickly push back without hesitation. Cartman was a truth seeker; someone who wouldn't accept a final answer without asking an infinite amount questions beforehand ("Can you actually prove that 6 million died, Kahl!?"), and this stubbornness earned him the title of "Possibly The Most Annoying Person on Earth" among their four person friend group (Kyle originally pushed for the title of "Most Fattest Piece of Shit", which Cartman immediately took personally, retaliating with the typical 'big bone' excuse). In conclusion, Cartman was an annoying cunt, and always would be,

which left Kyle confused on how he originally started to love him. 

No. Scratch that. Back track. Stop. 

Kyle did not love Cartman. Whos idea was that? What a stupid assumption. Through the hours of required reading of Shakespeare for his AP English classes and observation of Wendy and Stan's weekly breakup phases, Kyle thought he had a pretty good grasp on what love was. At its best, it can be an eternal euphoric high that keeps your brain up in the clouds of lust and passion, and at its worst, it leaves you writing emo poetry in your Biology notebook during lunch about your 'blackened soul' and 'shattered mind'. Kyle cared for best friend, but, holy shit, the lyrics for the songs that would be later performed in his garage band were edgier than a blade when written down on lined paper. Kyle would always be the shoulder that Stan would come to cry on every time Wendy cut the strings, even if it was for the third time in one month. 

Oops, off topic. 

Main point; Kyle HATED Eric T. Cartman. He was loud, arrogant, insensitive, racist, and overall any word that has negative connotation connected to it. So what if Kyle felt butterflies in his stomach whenever they would bicker and argue over pointless nonsense? That didn't mean anything. Neither did the small glances they exchanged during class, or the times they chose to walk home together in the cold rather than taking the bus because it would result in more time together. None of it amounted to anything. Nope. Not anything. 

All of these factors combined, of course, led to Kyle's current situation. 

Laying on the carpeted ground of Cartman's bedroom floor was a 6'0 ginger, staring at his phone in near darkness, the only other light coming from Cartman's window and the various charging cables that were strewn across his floor. Kyle had reluctantly agreed to stay the night at Cartman's house, only being tempted due to the fact that Cartman had a copy of Cyberpunk 2077 for his Xbox. How did that fat fuck get it so fast?! He must've camped outside of Best Buy again (Kyle hated that he had to say 'again' due to the repeated behavior). The shorter male insisted that they tag along with Kenny to whatever party was being hosted tonight (apparently it was at Token's house due to his parents visiting his Aunt that lived a hefty distance away), but Kyle stood his ground, telling Cartman that he "didn't want to get arrested when the police eventually show up after Clyde is dared to blow up something with firecrackers.". Cartman rolled his eyes and sneered, but sank down next to Kyle on his bed, staring forwards at the television as his Xbox booted up. 

That was hours ago. Now, it was 3 AM, and Kyle couldn't sleep primarily due to two reasons; The light of the moon was hitting Cartman's face perfectly, and the fat bastard forgot to give him a blanket. 

Flicking the power switch to his phone, Kyle gently set it down on the ground next to him. Browsing through shitty subreddits and Instagram meme pages weren't gonna make him sleep faster. The ginger teen shivered gently as he looked upwards at Cartman, the brunette deep in sleep. Earlier, when he finally realized that Cartman had clocked out for the night due to the fact that he stopped responding to Kyle's weak insults, the taller male gently took his controller out of Cartman's hands, placing it on the nightstand that stood beside his bed. Kyle didn't know how Cartman would react to waking up unexpectedly, and he did NOT want to find out incase his first reaction was rage, so Kyle switched off his television and sunk to the ground beside Cartman's bed, only realizing what he had gotten into once the coldness of Cartman's floor struck his back. How did he forget to grab a fucking blanket for himself before the fatass fell asleep!?

Here he was, though, staring up at the brunette, quietly soaking up the features of his sleeping face. Kyle felt weird and a bit scummy for watching Cartman sleep, but Cartman had done WAY weirder things with him, so it was excusable, right? 

The white light of the moon grazed Cartman's face softly, illuminating his skin. Compared to Kyle's face, Cartman was a fucking model. He would never admit it out loud, but Kyle was jealous of Cartman's bejeweled genetics while he was stuck with acne scars and peach freckles. Kyle watched at the brunette's chest raised, paused, then descended with each gentle breath of air. His chestnut hair was messily strewn across the sleeping boy's face, the straight and shiny appearance seemingly glittering under the moon's natural light. Cartman's facial muscles were relaxed, making him display an indirect expression of tranquility. When Cartman wasn't scowling or had his lips stretched into a solid, shit-eating grin, he could be considered slightly attractive. It made Kyle's cheeks feel hot and his stomach lurch, which caused him to redirect his emerald colored orbs back towards the floor. 

Breathing out a heavy exhale, Kyle looked around for anything that could substitute as a blanket. How could someone's room be this fucking cold?! 

Looking under Cartman's bed and using the dim glow of his phone as a makeshift flashlight, he spots a cardboard box, a rolled up poster, and a few books that have a reasonable amount of dust collected on the top. 

"Goddamn it." Kyle harshly whispered, followed by a small shiver that gently shook his body. How the fuck was he supposed to sleep if Cartman's room was colder than fucking Antarctica?! Weighing his options, he stared at the poster that was held tightly shut by a rubber band. It reminds him of the countless times of when Kyle used pillow cases or towels to cover his legs while he slept at Stan's house, but, due to the unforgiving hands of puberty, Kyle couldn't fit all 6 feet of him under a pillowcase anymore, and-

"...Kahl?" 

Fuck. FUCK. He had awoken the beast. 

Kyle's eyes instantly motioned upwards, being greeted with drowsy icy blue ones. The moonlight made the brunette's eyes slightly glimmer, much to Eric's annoyance of being woken up with a gleaming white spotlight in his face. 

"The fuck are you on the ground for, you dumb Jew..?" Cartman said softly, the insult carrying no real weight due to the heavy cloud of sleepiness that still drenched over it. Kyle, on the other hand, froze still and continued to stare at Cartman for a few seconds. Thank god the fatass didn't try to kill him for accidentally waking him up while screwing around under his bed. 

"Your dumbass forgot to give me a blanket before you fell asleep." Kyle responded, looking away from the other's sapphire gaze. 

Cartman's expression soured slightly, his eyes narrowing at the ginger that lay under him. It was true that he was a blanket hoarder. He slept with at least three of them on his bed due to his preferred room temperature being low. Who was he to let his mom dictate control over the thermostat?!

"You don't have to sleep on the ground, you stupid ginger," Cartman replied. "Come up here before you freeze your dumb ginger ass off." 

Kyle's eyes slightly widened at the offer. Well, more so a command, if anything. He could lie instead, say he was content with the cold ground, but his small shivers would probably give him away. Damn him for being so sensitive to the cold. 

Standing up slowly, he watched as Cartman skootched over on the mattress, leaving Kyle an open place to lay down. Of course, he made it so the moonlight would be directly hitting him instead, but Kyle's mind was too fuzzy to even comprehend that fact. 

He was going to be sleeping. In the same bed. With Cartman. 

Kyle knew Cartman was NOT the best to sleep in the same bed with. With prior experiences involving Mr. Jackson and multiple baby cows, Kyle knew Cartman stole blankets, would spread out his limbs like a fucking bird's wings, and would occasionally drool in his sleep. All of these reasons, however, completely slipped Kyle's mind as he stared at the space made for him on Cartman's bed. This would be different from the other times that he had slept at his house or sleepovers they had with friends. VERY different. 

Snapping back down to Earth, Kyle lifted the navy blue comforter upwards, quickly slipping under it. The red haired boy gave a tiny exhale, practically bathing in the newfound warmth that the covering brought him. Nothing would compare to the pleasure of wrapping yourself in a soft blanket after nearly freezing your dick off. 

With his back turned towards Cartman, Kyle closed his eyes. The silence of the room was comforting, and enveloped Kyle in a sudden wave of drowsiness. Curling up tighter in the comforter, he knew he couldn't face Cartman directly. The bed was big, but not a queen mattress. Turning around to face Cartman would bring a closeness that Kyle's stupid jew heart wouldn't be ready to handle, especially with the fact that Cartman was still probably awake. Kyle's eyes remained closed as he nuzzled into one of the pillows that laid beneath his head. 

"Goodnight, fatass." 

Cartman flinched at the sudden voice, but quickly relaxed. 

"Night, Jew."

**Author's Note:**

> LMFAOOOO girls... This fic was originally inspired by the "when your friend forgets to give you a blanket at the sleepover" meme! I saw one of them recently and was like "AUH that is such a Cartman thing to do"  
> Hope you enjoyed it, though. This is my first fanfic ever! Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
